


Soothing a Dragon

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Here There Be Dragons [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Clones are dragon shape shifters, Cody loves his Jedi but they both need to use their words, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Cody but only as far as Obi-Wan allows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Obi-Wan's battlefield flirting with Ventress is problematic for Cody's dragon instincts. The Jedi reassures his beloved dragon shifter.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Here There Be Dragons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902607
Comments: 4
Kudos: 226





	Soothing a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this will be familiar if you read the most recent chapter of A Dragon's Instincts. I want to keep that fic to only a T rating, so I made the smut version standalone!
> 
> Flufftober prompt #17: Yours was the inspiration for this one.
> 
> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts for betaing this one!

CWCWCWCWCW

Battles with Ventress were always _interesting_ things. Cody tried not to let Obi-Wan’s flirting with the Sith apprentice get to him, but his dragon instincts _roared in angry displeasure_ at seeing his mate flirting with someone else. His human side understood it wasn’t serious, that Obi-Wan meant nothing by it. But he would admit, if asked, that he didn’t like it. 

He was yanked out of his thoughts by Obi-Wan’s wet hand touching his bare shoulder. They were in Obi-Wan’s quarters, taking advantage of the fact that the General’s shower had real water. Cody had been mechanically washing his body while his thoughts wandered.

“Is everything alright?” Obi-Wan asked gently.

“I’m fine. Just thinking too much,” Cody assured.

The hand moved to cup his cheek. “You are _radiating_ discontent into the Force. I wouldn’t expect that…considering the circumstances.”

The clone snorted. Yes, usually being naked and in the shower with his beloved caused vastly different feelings.

Cody turned his head to press a kiss to Obi-Wan’s palm. “I wasn’t thinking about our current situation. I assure you my thoughts would have been significantly more content if I were.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Obi-Wan asked.

Cody sighed.

“Not here. No point in wasting water.”

They quickly finished up, though the dragon did pull his beloved to him for a languid kiss before they turned off the water. It helped settle his instincts a great deal, to feel his mate melt into his arms as they kissed.

CWCWCWCWCW

Neither bothered to fully dress after they dried off, each choosing to only put on leggings.

“What’s bothering you, my darling?” Obi-Wan asked gently.

He didn’t miss Cody’s harsh flinch at the phrase.

“Cody?” he prompted again when the dark-haired man didn’t answer.

The reaction had given him an idea of what was going on, but he needed Cody to talk to him.

“Why do you flirt with her?” the dragon asked.

Obi-Wan’s face softened as he cupped Cody’s face with both hands. 

“It means nothing, Cody, I swear it. It’s a strategy. A game, really, with her. She uses it as a form of control and the best way to deal with it is to engage with her on it and push back. I admit that sometimes, I do find some satisfaction in it, if I manage to wrong foot her. But it truly means _nothing_ emotionally,” he assured. Cody leaned forward and Obi-Wan met him halfway, bringing their foreheads together. “I love _you,_ Cody. I love you with all my heart. I am yours. A little battlefield banter will never change that.”

“Say it again,” the dragon asked softly.

“I love you. And I am _yours_.”

Cody shuddered as the warmth of Obi-Wan’s voice sank into him. He pulled Obi-Wan close for a deep kiss.

“I love you too. Do you have any idea how much it means to me to have your love? I’m a _clone._ There are millions of others just like me. That a Jedi as beautiful, smart, and amazing as you _wants_ to be mine? Means more than I could ever put into words,” Cody said as they parted. 

“You might be a clone, but you are your own man. You have your own look and feel in the Force. Blindfolded in a room with a hundred clones, I’d know _you_ in less than a heartbeat,” Obi-Wan countered. “I love you. I _trust_ you. Choosing you just feels _right_.”

The dragon smiled; his instincts deeply satisfied at his mate’s words.

Obi-Wan initiated the next kiss, but he didn’t protest when Cody took control of it.

“What do you need?” Obi-Wan asked, pressing their foreheads together once more, sensing the dragon was still a bit unsettled.

“You. Please,” Cody asked softly.

“Always,” the Jedi assured.

Cody encouraged Obi-Wan back towards the bed. The redhead laid down and let the dark-haired man strip both of them of their leggings.

“Mesh’la,” the dragon murmured as his eyes roamed the naked body of his beloved.

He settled between his Jedi’s spread legs, pressing them together as he claimed the other’s lips for a passionate kiss. Cody didn’t pull back until they were both breathless.

A gentle nudge and Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate to bare his neck to Cody. The dragon nibbled at the exposed flesh, careful not to leave marks there no matter how much he wanted to. He moved down, nibbling and sucking his way to Obi-Wan’s right nipple. A teasing lick earned a gasp, a long slow lick got a whine, and a careful bite received a moan. Cody grinned. His beloved made such _pretty_ sounds for him. He lavished attention on the nub for several long moments, startling a high whine from Obi-Wan when he suddenly pinched the left nipple while nipping at the right.

“Like that, cyare?” He rumbled.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan whined. 

The dragon did not need the Force to know his Jedi wanted him to move things along. He leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his beloved’s lips. With a grin he moved down until his face was level with Obi-Wan’s cock. He swallowed it down in a single move and Obi-Wan moaned.

Obi-Wan slipped his fingers into Cody’s hair. He didn’t try to direct his movements; he just held on. He whimpered when the dark-haired man backed off until just the tip was in his mouth and then suckled. He tightened his grip on Cody’s hair when the dragon took him deep again and _hummed._

Cody pulled off Obi-Wan’s cock completely, then started licking it in random spots and at varying intervals, driving his Jedi’s arousal higher and higher.

“Cody, please,” Obi-Wan begged. “Need you. Please.”

He needed more so badly.

The dragon loved it when his mate begged so prettily for him. He took Obi-Wan’s cock into his mouth once more and gave it a couple of hard sucks, just to listen to the needy whines it earned him.

He pulled off and moved back up Obi-Wan’s body, kissing him for a long moment before leaning over to grab the lube from the nightstand.

“So good for me, cyare,” Cody purred as he settled back between Obi-Wan’s spread legs. “You’re beautiful like this, pliant and _trusting_. You know I’ll take care of you.” 

“You always do,” Obi-Wan said softly.

The dragon gently caressed his Jedi’s soft inner thigh. “You’re mine. I take good care of what is mine.”

The redhead’s entire body flushed. Whether it was the words or the touch, Cody didn’t know, but he _loved_ how expressive his beloved’s complexion was.

He wasted no more time. He rubbed a lubed finger around Obi-Wan’s hole for a moment, just long enough to make sure his beloved was focused on his hand. Then he slid his finger inside in a single, smooth motion. Obi-Wan moaned. It was only a matter of moments before the redhead was ready for a second finger. Cody slowly stroked and twisted and curled his fingers until his Jedi was squirming and whining in need, cock rock hard and dripping pre-come.

“Cody, please, please,” Obi-Wan begged.

The dragon rumbled, “I’ll give you what you need.”

He leaned down to nip at the pale flesh of Obi-Wan’s neck, earning a gasp. It meant the redhead was distracted so he let out a surprised whine when Cody finally added a third finger.

“So beautiful like this, whining and desperate for me. Can you feel it, cyare? Can you feel what it does to me to have you like this?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan breathed, eyes blown wide.

Cody’s own arousal was so clear in the force. The Jedi had no idea how his beloved had the self-control to be drawing this out so much.

The reality was that Cody’s self-control was reaching its limit. He didn’t draw the prep out anymore than was necessary after that.

“On your hands and knees for me,” the dragon ordered as he moved out of the way.

Obi-Wan quickly did as he was told.

Cody settled in behind him. He leaned forward and brushed a few teasing kisses up Obi-Wan’s back. Then he straightened and shifted into position. He gripped his Jedi’s hips tightly and pushed inside him with a single slow push.

Obi-Wan moaned as he was finally, finally filled by Cody’s hot, hard cock. It felt so good. But he quickly whined in frustration when his dragon set a slow pace. He had been hard for what felt like _ages._ He didn’t want slow anymore; he wanted to feel _claimed_ by his beloved dragon. 

“Shhh. I’ve got you. You’re mine. I’ll take care of you,” Cody rumbled.

He accented his statement with a sharp snap of his hips that made Obi-Wan keen. The noise spurred the dragon on, his own patience having finally reached its end. He picked up the pace and intensity of his thrusts. The first thrust that hit his prostate made Obi-Wan whimper.

“You make such pretty sounds for me,” the dragon growled.

A series of thrust right into his prostate had the redhead sobbing with pleasure and need.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan gasped out as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

His own would have been enough, but Cody’s pleasure was so _loud_ in the Force. So were his need and desperation. It was a heady mix that had Obi-Wan shaking from the intensity of it all.

“Come for me, cyare,” Cody ordered as he snaked a hand to Obi-Wan’s front and stroked his cock.

Only a few strokes were needed before Obi-Wan spilled in Cody’s hand. The clenching of his Jedi’s hole around him was enough to take the dragon over the edge too. 

For a long moment, Cody stayed draped across Obi-Wan’s back as they caught their breath. He pressed gentle kisses to whatever patches of skin he could reach.

“You feel so content now,” Obi-Wan murmured tiredly.

Cody laughed and pressed a firmer kiss to the sweaty shoulder in front of him.

“Can’t imagine why,” he teased.

He gently straightened and pulled out. It was the work of a moment to lay down on his back and pull his Jedi down on top of him. Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate to sprawl across his dragon’s chest.

“I take it we aren’t cleaning up just yet,” the redhead teased.

“You smell like me,” Cody told him. “My dragon side is very content with that at the moment.”

The Jedi leaned up and kissed his dragon tenderly before pressing their foreheads together.

“I’m yours.”

CWCWCWCWCW


End file.
